


disfigurement

by dandelionblizzard



Series: binary boyfriends [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Ficlet, Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, no capital letters, who needs them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: kind of a freeformy thing about eli turning into hawk, and him thinking about his scar. also they smooch
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: binary boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	disfigurement

Eli looked into the mirror. there it was. it was always there, constantly confronting him. who would want to kiss this? who would want to deal with all of this? Eli knows who he wants to want this, but he would never say.

Demetri was his friend. he saw past the massive disfigurement to the person tucked away underneath. he never called him ugly. he was a true friend, and one of the three people Eli talked to in person. 

then Hawk arrives. he starts to find that people do want to kiss him. he goes with it. it matches his new persona, carefully crafted to block out any trace of Eli. one thing Eli wouldn’t do was kiss a girl. so, he does it. 

in doing so, he steps further away from Eli. Demetri doesn’t understand how confident Hawk feels. he doesn’t understand how this could eventually give him enough confidence to-

Hawk finds a reason to talk to Demetri. the reason is very bad. he is going to threaten to beat him up. he wouldn’t do that. would he? the thought that he could do that to his best friend scares him. he thinks Demetri will back down from the fight. there won’t be any need to go through with it. then, he can tell his goons to get lost, and find a quiet nook in the comic book store to pull Demetri into. 

Demetri runs away. Hawk winces when examining the bruises covering his face. there is one mark that will never leave. this is not what he wanted at all. Hawk tries again. he still has Demetri’s schedule memorised from when they were each other’s only friend. he finds him in their shared free period, in the library. 

Demetri doesn’t want him to sit here, but Hawk insists. when Demetri goes to get up, he catches him by the wrist. he would never have touched him, before. now, he pulls him closer. he explains what is happening. he tries to apologise for what happened. he took it too far.

Demetri doesn’t say anything, for once. he just looks so deeply into his eyes. Demetri’s awkward stance makes it so they are about the same height. Hawk leans closer, but he’s not sure what he expects from this. Demetri doesn’t look like he’s thought about this hundreds of times before, like ~~Eli~~ Hawk has.

they kiss. it’s quiet, in their corner of the library. Demetri’s chapstick flavours the kiss, although the taste of him would be enough on its own. kissing Moon was never like this. they break apart. Hawk still asks if he can sit with Demetri. he obviously says yes. they sit together, hushed voices asking and answering, hands locked together between them, homework left to rot on the table. the entire time, Hawk doesn’t think about his scar.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
